lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor
Taylor Genatiempo is a teenager who was an ally and on-and-off member of TAAG from early 2007 until the group disbanded in mid-2008. She began posting video responses to Bree's blogs on Revver in April 2007, and helped the group find Julia Anderson, whom they then believed had been chosen to do the ceremony in Bree's place. Over the next few months, Taylor and her older sister Sarah help the group try in vain save Bree from doing the ceremony herself. While Sarah later joins Daniel and Jonas full time, Taylor returns to high school in the fall and only makes occasional appearances during the remainder of the series. It is later revealed that Sarah and their father were both members of the Order during their entire run on the show. While it has been implied that Taylor has been an innocent bystander, her true loyalties have never been directly addressed. The finale of LG15: Outbreak indicated that she is most likely on the side of the Resistance. Background Taylor's mother is very similar to Bree's in that she is fanatical. However, while Bree's mom is devoted to her religion, Taylor's mom is overly enthusiastic about Taylor's soccer. Taylor's father is less ardent than her mother; at one point she mentions her father being embarrassed by her mother's fanaticism. This is also similar to Bree's father. Taylor also has a sister named Sarah, who made her first appearance in Crazy Emo Chick on May 1, 2007, and they appeared together in No Trespassing, among many other videos alongside TAAG. Taylor and her sister Sarah lived in Zavalla, Texas. Storyline ''lonelygirl15'' Adventures with BDJ Bree first mentioned Taylor in A Solid Lead. In OUT OF THE BUNKER!!!, Bree said that she, Daniel, and Jonas were going to see Taylor to find out more about Julia Anderson, a possible candidate for the Ceremony. This was in response to Taylor's claims that Jules once played on Taylor's soccer league. and Taylor.]] Bree, Daniel, and Jonas soon met up with Taylor and Sarah in late spring, in hopes of finding Julia and preventing her from doing the Ceremony. After kidnapping and losing Jules, however, Bree was taken by the Order. Since then, Taylor and Sarah (though not present when Bree surrendered), have been helping Daniel and Jonas. While her sister soon went to join Daniel and Jonas in California after graduating, Taylor remained at home in Zavalla, where she further witnessed her parents' mid-life crises. She continued to be an asset to the TAAG however, as she became a frequent poster at lonelygirl15.com, offering advice and trying to decipher clues. Towards the end of June, Jonas, needing a bit of fresh air, came to stay with Taylor, where they both suffered the embarrassment of witnessing Taylor's mother hit on him. Soon after, Taylor had an argument with her mother, which resulted in Taylor leaving with Jonas to spend the rest of the summer in California with Daniel and Sarah. After coming to stay with her sister and the boys, Taylor, along with the new help of Spencer Gilman, the son of Isaac Gilman, began focusing on finding Bree and rescuing her. Through much training and giving a lot of help making the serum to make Bree trait negative, Taylor and the rest of the gang, with the help of a mysterious supporter, were able to locate Bree and the Ceremony. Although, when it came down to it, Taylor and Sarah both protested that they did not want to go, they went anyway. While trying to get to Bree by 11 am TAAG ran into a Watcher who chased them, ramming into their car and forcing them to crash and run for their lives. Sarah became separated from the rest of the group, but Nikki Bower came to the rescue just in time. After their rescue, Daniel went and received information that the Ceremony was in the middle of nowhere. They also realized that their serum was broken in the crash and Sarah left to find the other vial. While still waiting for Sarah and the serum, Taylor and a severely bleeding Jonas hid alone together until Daniel found them. Finally, Sarah, made it back to them with the serum in hand and with the remaining five members of TAAG together, they pressed forward, finally finding Bree, but only in time to see her die. After escaping from the location of the "Ceremony", Daniel, Jonas, Taylor, and Sarah, went to a Santa Monica beach, where, amid much grieving, Taylor told us she only came to help because she had fun with Jonas, saying "I know it sounds awful but, I knew that we couldn't save her. Whatever we had on our side, it was never gonna be enough - I mean, we're just a bunch of kids! So I wanted to be there when he realized that she was gone. I guess, I thought that... maybe he'd finally see me..." Further Adventures After Bree's death, Taylor and Sarah originally return home, trying to lead a normal life again. They get visited by Spencer and keep vlogging to the others, but that's about it. Taylor starts taking an online programming class, and is determined to go to MIT, stressing that she can't wait to leave Zavalla for Boston. Whether that goal can be achieved is questionable, though, given that, in the same vlog, Taylor finds the picture identifying Emma as the next ceremony girl, leading her to pack her stuff and tell Jonas to grab Emma and run. The guys then tell Sarah to bring the serum and Taylor replies that Sarah has lost it. She continues to tell Sarah to live a better life in a very emotional video for both Taylor and Sarah. Taylor appeared on the forum on October 24th after an absence of over a month and explained that after all the craziness that had happened, she decided to throw herself into her studies. Her guidence counselor says that she has a good chance of getting into MIT, and she still plays soccer. However, she and Sam have drifted apart due to Sam's inability to comprehend what her friend has been through. She urges Sarah to keep in touch, and then got to work helping forum members crack Emma's code. She finally reappeared in the video They're Gone, speaking to Daniel on her webcam. Since then, Taylor has made more videos, and helped Jonas figure out who the doctor was in the VHS tapes he received. A few months later, Jack, a boy facing his own set of challenges, contacted Taylor, over in Zavalla, Texas, via whatweird.com. Taylor admitted that she was skeptical, but was moved by Jack's sincerity and genuine fear over his predicament. She then warned Jack that real, or not, he may be dealing with unknown dangers. Jack teleported to Zavalla, where he met up with Taylor and they were soon tracked down and chased by a paladin. Soon thereafter, Taylor and Jack ran away to try and protect themselves from danger. While Taylor was stocking up on supplies on the road, Jack mysteriously disappeared, leaving his cell phone behind. Taylor posted a video, asking for viewers to help crack his voice mail password, so that she could listen to his messages. Her next video was from home, in which she discovered that Jack was imitating situations from the movie Jumper. She has since given up on Jack, considering him obsessed with the movie. Taylor isn't seen or mentioned again until she is contacted by Daniel to see if she could find out information on the car of a person who tried to kill them. She hacked the state DMV and found the car's registration, discovering that it was a secret service car assigned to protect a California politician named Edward Salinas. Before Daniel can let Taylor tell viewers herself, the computer signal is intercepted by Salinas himself. Unearthing a Secret Taylor remains uninvolved until Mid-July, when she is given the microchip found in Jonas's chest in order to find out what's on it. The file was revealed to contain an address and blueprints to a museum. There, Jennie and Jonas find the life's work of members of the Resistance and discover the origins of the Order. The microchip also contains a code which Taylor is unable to decode, which is later revealed to a poem about the Elders and the Ceremony. At the same time, Taylor's mother decides its time to sell the house, and has Taylor go through some stuff in the attic. There, Taylor finds her dad's suitcase from college, and discovers letters from the Hymn of One that implicate him as a member of the cult. Taylor is deeply disturbed by this, and posts a video, having no other means to contact Daniel or Sarah. As she's filming, she notices her dad's car pull up, and remarks that she hasn't seen him in a long time. He walks over to the table, and turns her camera off. Taylor's suspicions were confirmed when the TAAG found Order documents and videos at her father's house. Taylor was then kidnapped by her father, who threatened to kill her if Sarah doesn't bring Jonas to him on the day of the eclipse. It was figured out that Taylor was being held in Lufkin, a town near Zavalla. Daniel, Jonas, and Jennie went to rescue Taylor, but lost Jonas in the process. After Taylor is saved, she goes with TAAG to S.S. Hathor's Song. She boards the ship at first, steals a machine part, then gets back on land and meets with Spencer. Spencer discovers a Shadow is following them, so they board a schooner to get to Hathor's Song. They talk about the machine piece and eventually get on the boat. The group almost reunites, and then they become under-fire. Taylor escapes unharmed, and they arrive at shore once again. When Jonas and Sarah come, Taylor leaves with Jennie and the injured Spencer. While in hiding, Sarah mentions that Taylor is in an undisclosed location that is safe from her father's grasp. Now that Sarah has revealed she was working for The Order the whole time, where Taylor is and her true allegiance remains up in the air. ''LG15: Outbreak'' Appearances in other media ''LG15: The Misfits'' :Main article: LG15: The Misfits - Pilot In a proposed spinoff produced for LG15: The Show Is Yours, Taylor is contacted by Daniel after Sarah betrays the group and kidnaps Jonas and Maggie. She is devastated, and immediately wanted to help but was told to stay where she was. In frustration, she made a video blog despite risking her safety as well as her mother's, but chooses to do so at a soccer field in town instead of their "tiny house." She expresses her frustration at being dismissed as a child by the Resistance, and vows to help Jonas anyway. She locates a security list of Verdus Pharmaceuticals's security threats, and discovers the identity of a former Order agent turned rogue who killed an Elder. She contacts Spencer, and the two of them arrive at the residence of Thomas Russell a.k.a. Linc, where Spencer is initially attacked by a wary Linc. While Linc initially chooses not to help them, he inadvertently joins them after Order agents show up on his doorstep moments later. Parodies and Spoofs *In LonelyJew15, the character Kitty Goldberg (played by Amanda Goodfried) is loosely based on Taylor and Alex. She is best friends with Jerry (the series' Jonas analog) and the older sister of Princess (the series' Sarah analog). Print media *Taylor is mentioned at the end of the final chapter of LonelyJournal15, where she is the last member of TAAG to come out of hiding and reunite with her friends. She is also mentioned by Jonas in his goodbye message as one of the important people who are still a part of his life. Notes *Fans immediately suspected that she was canon since she is about the right age, and her style is similar; for instance, she used jump cuts, and fans observed that her room and Bree's looked similarly styled. It was initially believed that she could be the new girl that Alex mentioned in The Perfect Beach. *Besides soccer, Taylor is very useful behind a computer, having been able to track down Julia's address through gas and phone bills online as well as hack into the County Medical Records as mentioned in Let's Play Doctor. *Taylor has made two uncanon videos, the which was titled Slide Tackle, which was part of an abandoned storyline involving her friend Sam, the other was LG15: The Misfits, which was a pilot submission for LG15: The Show Is Yours that originally won the contest. However, the producers pulled out of the project at the last minute. *Originally, Taylor was going to be a decoy for the real Ceremony girl (a role that ended up being filled by Jules). However, this changed after an actress backed out at the last minute and the storyline needed to be rewritten. *The character of Taylor as she is seen today is based off the character of Molly, who was created by Glenn Rubenstein. http://lg15today.blogspot.com/2007/12/what-time-is-itcoverage-of-glenn-on.html Etymology Taylor can be either masculine or feminine. In either case, it is derived from the Middle English taillour meaning "cutter of cloth." It originated as the surname of one who was a tailor. http://www.behindthename.com/php/view.php?name=taylor Theories